The Gundam boys meet pokemon
by Death Goddess and Angel Mayer
Summary: THE G-BOYS MEET POKEMON! Things get crazy! What happens to heero when he meets the soul sucking pikachu? ANd what about Trowa and his clefairy? Read to find out!


"Hey Heero!!!!" The braided boy yelled running up to his friend holding something silver in his hand.

Heero looked at Duo's hand and sighed exasperated. "You didn't......"

Duo Smiled broadly and showed him the cards he brought. "Lookie Heero!! I got a Holographic Mew!!! And a Scyther!!! And ohhh!!!!! I even got a Lapras!!!!" He replied happily as he showed his annoyed friend his cards.

"That's great Duo...but I wont touch those things, they'll suck out your soul and turn you into a zombie slave!" Heero replied turning away and walking down the other hallway of Quatre's Mansion. "Go play with your Devil cards somewhere else!! They scare me!!"

Duo watched his friend walk away, an odd look on his face, "Heero's afraid of Pokemon cards?.................Oh Quatre!! I'm gonna kick your ass!!" He yelled running down the hall looking for the blonde.

Quatre looked out of the living room with a devious look on his face. "you think you're gonna beat me huh? Well I don't think so!" Holds up a card. "I have a new type of Pokemon! I got Donphan!!" He replied laughing evilly.

"Donphan can't beat Mew!!!" Duo retorted as Quatre led him into the living room.

Heero was sitting on the couch. "I still don't like those things...they're gonna take your soul....you'll turn into zombie slaves....." He warned. "Believe me I'd know, it happened to Relena the other day she thought Jigglypuff was soooooo cute....."

"Heero...I just saw Relena this morning when she was on her way to a meeting...." Quatre replied.

Heero didn't say anything but gave Quatre an "Omae wo Korosu" glare and Quatre gulped and just avoided eye contact.

Duo Laughed. "Ha! Mew does triple spin attack on Donphan which leaves Donphan down for the count!!!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh, but Duo, Donphan had his shield up!" Quatre replied beaming. "Then Donphan counters the move on Mew!! Mew is down!" He exclaimed slamming the Donphan card on top of Duo's Mew.

"Dammit!!!" Duo yelled slamming his fists on the ground angrily. "I lost my Mew!.... to Quatre!!"

Heero raised an eyebrow at the beaming Arabian. "whatever happened to Mr. Pacifist? Isn't battling with Pokemon cards a type of fighting?"

Quatre looked at him, his smile turned into a thoughtful line. "Not really, no one gets hurt, only pride!" He replied laughing.

"Pokemon cards get hurt.....they have feelings too you know..." Trowa replied as he and Wufei walked into the living room.

"Uhh...Hey you guys??" Duo replied pointing to the Pokemon cards on the floor scared.

"Hmmm?" The other four replied looking down also and screaming at what they saw.

"I told you didn't I??" Heero yelled.

After a bright flash of light. The five boys found themselves in the middle of a small town, Duo walked over to a sign and read it.

"Pallet town? Hmm..."

Heero jumped as a small boy stood next to him. The boy wore blue jeans with a red vest and hat and a chubby little yellow creature sitting on his hat.

Quatre beamed. "ITS ASH!! AND PIKACHU!!!"

"That's right." The boy exclaimed a little surprised. "Who are you?"

"Pika? Chu? Chu?" Pikachu asked, pointing to Heero.

"He's wondering why you're scared." Ash replied looking at Heero.

"Ah!! Its gonna take my soul!! Keep it away!!!" Heero yelped diving behind Duo. "I don't want to be a Zombie!!!"

Wufei and Trowa just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey Ash? Where's Misty? I want to....ahem!....uhmmm...say hello..." Quatre replied beginning to blush.

Ash looked confused. "Who's Misty?"

Quatre fell over.

Trowa sighed.

Duo watched.

Wufei glanced from side to side.

Heero curled up behind Duo, scared.

Ash sweat dropped.

Pikachu blinked.

After a few minutes of twitching Quatre stood up. "heh heh....anyway...where you off to Ash?"

"Catch more Pokemon and become the best Pokemon trainer ever!!" He replied.

"Can we come??" Duo asked rather rudely shoving Quatre aside.

"Sure! The more the Merrier!"

Heero held his gun close. If something moved, he'd shoot it. No Pokemon was gonna take HIS soul. Not on his watch.

"Heero good....Zombie bad....Heero good....Zombie bad....Heero good....Zombie bad..." Heero muttered to himself over and over as he followed behind the others.

A trees leaves rustled, so Heero repeatedly shot the tree, causing it to eventually fall over and crush a few grass type Pokemon beneath it.

Heero imagined it in his head, (Which somehow made it seem legal...) Doctor J telling him that his mission was to destroy every single Pokemon in the world, and J's reason was because he had something against Professor Oak. "Mission accepted..." Heero said to himself as he re- loaded his gun.

"Hey!! A Pokemon!!!" Ash exclaimed as he put a hand out to stop the others.

A little Charmander was standing in front of them gnawing on a flower.

Ash began his famous phrase: "Pikachu! I choose y-"

BANG!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre cried. "HEERO!!! YOU SHOT CHARMANDER!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled bawling.

Heero snickered with an evil tone. "Hehehe I know Quatre...."

Quatre cried.

Duo was in shock. (After all besides Mew, Charmander was his favorite...)

Wufei glanced from side to side muttering cuss words.

Trowa sighed angrily.

Heero shot Pokemon randomly.

Ash became annoyed.

Pretty soon there were so many dead Pokemon that you couldn't see the grass. Heero had even gotten Ash's Pikachu and Ash gave up and went home to play his Playstation 2, saying that Pokemon suck and Heero was right.

Heero gave a relieved sigh. "Mission complete." He replied looking at all the dead Pokemon proudly.

Finally Trowa grabbed Heero's gun angrily and aimed it at the Japanese boy. "YOU KILLED MY CLEFAIRY YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!"

End


End file.
